Pokémon Lab
---- |translated_name=Pokémon Laboratory |location=Cinnabar Island |region=Kanto |generation= , |map=Kanto Cinnabar Island Map.png }} The Pokémon Lab (Japanese: ポケモン Pokémon Laboratory) is a facility located on Cinnabar Island. In the games It was founded by Dr. Fuji (Japanese: フジ Dr. Fuji), the title held by Mr. Fuji in his youth. It only appears in the Generation I games and due to it being destroyed along the rest of Cinnabar Island prior to the events of the Generation II games and . As fossils are obtainable in HeartGold and SoulSilver and the lab is no longer present, players must revive them at the Pewter Museum of Science instead. According to a report found in Silph Co., was created by the lab. Hall The hall has a large reception area and a path to the west which provides access to three rooms. In the reception area, there is a portrait of Dr. Fuji. The player is surprised upon reading the name, indicating familiarity. Rooms In the west room of the Pokémon Lab, there are two people who will offer to trade . * In the Japanese , international , and , the old man will offer his for the player's , while the girl will want to trade her for the player's . * In the Japanese , he will offer a for the player's , with the girl offering a for the player's . * In , the old man offers his for the player's and the girl offers her for the player's . In the center room, there is a man who is interested in . In the Generation I games, he gives away . In FireRed and LeafGreen, he is a Move Tutor for the move instead. In the east room, there is a scientist who will revive the fossils the player obtained at Mt. Moon and Pewter Museum of Science. After giving him the fossil, the player must leave the lab and return to claim their fossil Pokémon. There is also a third in-game trade here: for a in the Japanese Red and Green, international Red and Blue, and FireRed and LeafGreen; a for a in the Japanese Blue; and for in Yellow. Items }} the can obtain in a |FR=yes|LG=yes}} Pokémon Generation I Generation III Layout Inside design Outside design |colorlight= |genI=Pokémon Lab RBY.png |sizeI=96px |genIII=Pokémon Lab FRLG.png |sizeIII=159px }} In the anime When and arrived on Cinnabar Island in Riddle Me This, they had planned to visit the Pokémon Lab, although they were dismayed to discover that it, like the rest of Cinnabar Island, had turned into yet another tourist trap. Its second floor appears to be a Pokémon exercise and training center with a pool and fitness equipment. attempted to go there and steal the Lab's Pokémon, bombing the building's roof in the process. After Blaine had received a phone call about the bombing, Ash and his friends intervened and sent Team Rocket blasting off. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Holy Moltres, was sent to the Pokémon Lab by Blaine to revive the Old Amber that he received from in Make Way For Magmar!. Red managed to revive the Old Amber into an , which he nicknamed "Aero" and used to fend off Team Rocket and their . The Lab reappeared in the , where it was revealed to be connected to the Cinnabar Gym, working as Blaine's personal laboratory. Among other things, it was shown to contain a special tank meant for . In other languages |bordercolor= |fi=Pokémon-labra |fr=Laboratoire Pokémon |de=Fujis Labor |it=Laboratorio Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 연구소 Pokémon Laboratory |pl=Laboratorium Pokémon |pt=Laboratório Pokémon |ru=Лаборатория Покемонов Laboratoriya Pokémonov |es=Laboratorio Pokémon |vi=Phòng thí nghiệm Pokémon }} Category:Anime locations Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:Research centers de:Pokémon-Labor fr:Laboratoire Pokémon (Kanto) it:Laboratorio Pokémon ja:ポケモンけんきゅうじょ (グレンタウン) zh:宝可梦研究所